Ramen vs Tomato
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: "Kenapa yang ada hanya tomat? Kau kemanakan semua ramenku, hah?" "Karena tomat baik untuk kesehatanmu." SasufemNaru!


**Ramen vs Tomato**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC Don't Like Don't Read**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan sendirian memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah dan juga lapar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia pun berusaha berjalan menuju lift untuk mengantarnya ke lantai tiga.

Hari ini memang hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tugas yang dikerjakan mendadak dari jam tujuh pagi hingga satu siang , lupa sarapan hingga membuatnya kelaparan selama kuliah berlangsung, tidak bisa makan ramen paman Teuchi karena dompet yang tertinggal, dan mobil yang tiba-tiba mogok saat perjalanan pulang. Beruntung Gaara lewat dan dengan senang hati mengantarnya pulang.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Merasa lelah, Naruto pun berjalan lambat menuju apartemennya. Saat ini satu-satunya hal yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah makan ramen untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang sudah sukses menyiksanya. Walaupun ramen instan, rasanya tidak kalah enaknya dengan ramen paman Teuchi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Naruto segera memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Namun kunci itu tidak mau bergerak. Bingung, Naruto pun mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata pintunya terbuka.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengunci pintu?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Tidak menemukan jawabannya, Naruto pun segera masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya duduk sambil menonton televisi dengan sebuah tomat di tangannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kursi yang sedang diduduki pemuda itu. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi.

"Menonton tv." jawab pemuda itu santai sambil menggigit tomat yang sudah tinggal sebagian itu.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, namun masih banyak orang yang bingung dan bertanya bagaimana dua orang yang selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu itu bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, plus alasan kenapa Sasuke mau menjadi kekasih dari seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang hiperaktif dan berisik itu. Ya, hanya Sasuke yang tahu jawabannya.

Mungkin itulah yang namanya benci jadi cinta.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. "Aku punya kunci cadangannya. Apa kau lupa?" ujarnya sambil memutar kunci dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha sabar dengan sifat Sasuke yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu. "Meski begitu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk apartemenku, Teme!" ujar Naruto kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke memakan habis tomat yang sudah berukuran kecil. "Hn." gumam Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia pun mengambil sebuah tomat dari meja dan mulai memakannya lagi.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Terserah kau saja, Teme."

Ingat akan rasa laparnya, Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Membuka laci, Naruto mencari ramen instan yang selalu dia simpan di laci itu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Menghela nafas, Naruto pun menutup laci dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia pun membuka kulkas untuk mencari ramen yang tidak jadi dimakannya kemarin malam dan ternyata...

"A-Apa apaan ini?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kulkas terisi penuh dengan tomat. Di setiap sisi hanya ada tomat, membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Naruto memutar badan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih asik memakan tomatnya.

"TEME! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Naruto tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima teriakan Naruto itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa yang ada hanya tomat? Kau kemanakan semua ramenku, hah?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke kembali menumpukkan padangannya kearah televisi. "Aku sudah membuangnya." jawab Sasuke santai, membuat Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menggigit habis tomatnya. "Makanan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Dobe." tutur Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terlihat marah.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, emosi Naruto sedikit berkurang. Ternyata Sasuke masih peduli padanya.

Menghela nafas, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau menggantinya dengan tomat?" ujar Naruto. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa, berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan juga perutnya yang sudah benar-benar kelaparan.

Sasuke pun mengambil sebuah tomat yang masih ada di meja dan menggigit sebagian. "Karena tomat baik untuk kesehatanmu." ujarnya sambil mengunyah tomat yang tadi digigitnya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ramen!" ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi.

Menghela nafas, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto, kemudian ia pun menatap tidak suka pada tomat yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Jeruk misalnya." lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memohon.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak suka tomat karena tomat termasuk salah satu jenis sayuran. Apalagi kata Kiba tomat itu terlalu lunak, rasanya juga sedikit manis dan juga asam. Rasa yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai ia memakannya sebagai menu makan malamnya hari ini.

Tidak, terimakasih.

"Tidak."

Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memucat "Tapi rasa tomat itu tidak enak Teme~!" rajuk Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang merajuk itu. Sasuke pun mendekat dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia menumpukan dagunya di pundak kiri Naruto.

"Kata siapa?" gumam Sasuke lirih sambil memainkan rambut pirang Naruto yang beraroma citrus. Terasa lembut di tangannya.

Wajah Naruto sedikit merona saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya. "T-Tentu saja kataku!" jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Kau pernah makan tomat sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia membelai kepala Naruto lembut, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

Naruto menarik nafas, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Belum dan tidak akan pernah!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke menggigit sebagian tomat yang dari tadi masih dipegangnya. "Benarkah?"

Menghela nafas, Naruto sedikit menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Tentu sa..."

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik dagunya dan langsung menciumnya.

Naruto yang sempat kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Sasuke itu pun lama-kelamaan mulai menikmatinya.

Mereka berciuman selama kurang lebih dua menit. Namun sebelum Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, ia sempat mendorong sesuatu dengan lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera mengunyah dan juga menelannya.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-Apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kedua pipinya sudah merona merah.

Sasuke kembali memakan tomatnya. "Tomat." jawabnya santai.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Eh? TOMAT?" pekiknya. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berlebihan itu.

"Hn. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini ia sedang mengganti channel televisi, mencari saluran berita favoritnya.

"Yah, memang tidak lebih enak dari ramen. Tapi rasanya lumayan, tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan!" tutur Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya Teme!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih terus menatapnya.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekali lagi?" ujar Sasuke sambil meraih dagu Naruto.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdebar. Wajahnya sedikit merona. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Ia sedang berusaha menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

Kali ini senyuman Sasuke terlihat lebih seperti seringaian, membuat Naruto menelan ludah. "Menyuapimu." ujar Sasuke santai. Ia pun mengambil tomat yang tadi sudah ia gigit separuhnya.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik sambil melihat Sasuke yang mulai menggigit tomatnya. Setelah berhasil menebak hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya, secepat kilat Naruto pun langsung melarikan diri dan langsung mengunci diri di kamar.

Namun sebelum melarikan diri, Naruto sempat meneriakkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman keluar dari bibirnya.

"T-TEME GILA—!"

—**END—**


End file.
